Deadly Angle
by OneGirlOneWish
Summary: Sarah moves to Forks to stay with her aunt for a will but also to get away from something that is bugging her... someone wants her dead and she can't stop them! Jacob Imprint Story!


Imprint story

The knife snapped in my hand I had done my job fulfilled my purpose here and I was on my way home, planes make me nervous so I was playing with my dinner knife. I needed to get away from everyone for a while away from my job. I was going to stay with my aunt…that should be fun!

Things you should know about me:

My name is Sarah

I am 18 years old

I am an assassin

My aunt lives in…somewhere in Washington

The plane touched the ground…OH wait! 5. My aunt doesn't know what I do! Walking through the terminal was a breeze I didn't have any of my equipment with me at the moment I would get my guy to drop it of later! "Sarah!" Someone called my name as loud as I am guessing they could. I turned around and the warm familiar face that was my aunts greeted me, her heart shaped face and tanned skin with her hazel eyes were all set off by the dark hair that went just below her shoulders. She was really tall in comparison to me. "Oh you've grown!" she said giving me a bear hug. I cringed slightly at this gesture but returned it anyway. I am positive the "You've grown" statement was her just tying to be nice because my 5ft exact figure hasn't changed since the 5th grade. "Hey aunt Loral! How have you been?" I said getting the formalities out of the way as I lifted my suitcase. "I've been great How about you? OH! Wait till you see where my house is you will love it, it is so secluded and in such a nice area and about 2 minutes away from it is this beautiful beach…" I let her ramble on until we got to the car and said, "Sounds great aunt Loral!"

We were quite all the way home…it was like a 4-hour car ride and I was really tired an felt myself drifting of to sleep. A vibration woke me up in my back pocket of my jeans.

_Jack- I got you stuff S where are you? _

_Sarah- Thanks in… LaPush? _

_Jack- Bringing it myself tomorrow might swing by to train for a bit? _

_Sarah- Yeah sure but I will kick your ass every time! _

_Jack- See you soon! _

_Sarah-You will…don't forget my 9mils! _

_Jack-I won't. _

By the time I finished texting we were pulling up into a little drive way. The house was fairly big and well just a normal house… made of bricks with wooden windows and window boxes, just a house really. I grabbed my bag from the back of the car and my aunt started her constant rambling…I love her but I mean come on you get a bit sick of it. "Ok so you're room is at the back of the house and I am really sorry but it is the only one I haven't decorated yet and I apologize for that but you'll just have to deal with white walls just now. I have to work tonight but if you walk straight down the road to your left you should find a Chinese! Do you like Chinese food? Oh of course you d I mean your mother does…sorry did" she looked at me when she said that and I smiled a small smile that told her she was forgiven for saying that… my mother and father were killed when I was child and I lived with my grandmother, who was one of the greatest assassins in California and believe me there are more than you think. I walked through a small kitchen and living room to find my room down the hall from my aunts it was at the very back of the house and looked out through the woods. I slumped onto the bed without un-packing and fell fast asleep.

"Sarah!" my aunt's call woke me up with such a start that I fell of the end of my bed I was barely balancing on it in the first place. My aunt worked at some kind of hospital and apparently it was time for her to leave and for me to go eat as she shouted and my stomach dictated. I walked to the door and kissed her cheek and wished her a goodnight at worked the whole thing seemed so normal and I felt myself feel really strange as if this was something I wanted I only came here for a vacation and then I was going back to Cali and I was going to go to university and I was going to work for my agency and then later maybe settle down… since when did I crave a teenagers life full of parties and bad choices. I closed the door behind my aunt and a tear slid down my cheek. There was this whole in my chest that I had never felt before and suddenly I felt I missed my mother and father.

After my little emotional rolarcoaster I took the money left on the counter and began walking down the street. The sun was shinning and I could see the waves crashing away at the cliffs across from my aunt's house and the houses around hers seemed dead and boring but hers looked lonely, as it was further back kind of like it was being shunned away by the others. I felt the feeling coming back through… I would pretend to be the perfect niece for my aunt but I inside would still have seen things that you would see in a horror movie. I arrived at the Chinese and walked in. The small take out shop was crowded and very bright. I registered something about these people I never noticed before, they were HUGE and I am not just talking buff I mean tall as well. I knew what always went through my head and I was glad tucked into my boot was my Stanley knife which saved my life so many countless times and I had this funny feeling it might be needed. I was totally lost in thought but totally focused at the same time, I caught one of the huge boys eyes and when I really looked at his face that was twisted into a strange shocked grin.

Jacob POV

She was beautiful stunning and tiny. Her blue eyes caught mine and this shock ran through my body and it was like I just took my first breath when I seen her a weight was lifted of my chest. She was beautiful, she had long black hair and bright aware blue eyes, her tiny figure was strange but I felt the need to protect her from the thing she feared the most. She looked so fragile. I began to walk over to her when the man who had been in the queue behind her laid his hand on her shoulder and she tensed.

Sarah POV

I tore my eyes away from him when I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder and when I looked at I registered it was male and it belonged to a man from my agency I could tell from the black ring with was in the shaped of a serpent eating it own tale after raping around his finger I had one of my own on just now but mine was black with two bright blue eyes to register that I wasn't a permanent contract but an ally f the agency. I turned to look at his face and seen the scare that ran down his face from his fore head it ran down his cheek and stopped after running through his lips. He turned his head and looked to the woods he then let go and said he was sorry so I presumed that someone was watching I said it was ok showing him I knew what he meant.

When I told the lady at the till my order I knew I was being watched from behind and knew I had been the whole way through out my standing in the queue and I knew it wasn't the man from the agency because he had left after getting a call and telling his 'wife' he would hurry home. I turned to see who was looking at me and seen the group of the huge boys in the corner who were talking but one the one I had eye contact with before was staring at me and he caught my eye once more and I gave him a smile. The women shouted that my order was ready so I walked out of the shop and made my way over to the woods.

I walked about 2 minutes into the woods and seen him standing beside a tree lounging against t but I knew his mind would be trying to figure out if he could fight me and win and from the comfortable look of his face I am guessing he thought so. "Sarah? Or Shadowhope?" he used my stupid contract name I chose feeling quite comical that day. I gave him a cut nod and he walked closed I had placed my Stanley knife under my food but made sure you couldn't tell it was there. He was about 2ft away from me and he leaned in "Your contract has been terminated" he said pulling a gun from his back pocket. I heard a growl come from behind me, but I never looked.

Sarah POV

I felt my hand close of my knife laughed at me and said "Sorry", he looked at me and I knew it was my chance I threw my knife in the air and caught it on the blade, he registered what I was doing just when it was to late. I threw it always hitting them in the right place. My knife entered his arm causing him to scream out. I walked forward ignoring the warnings that were natural instincts. I walked forward and picked up the gun. "Why I am being burned?" burned was a type of being fired for the agency basically the type where you are burned or killed. He didn't say anything but I didn't give him much of a chance I twisted the knife in his arm and he screamed out in pain. I gave the man a couple of seconds to stop screaming in pain and then twisted again. I had to admit the screaming was calming knowing this was business something I could do without even thinking about it. "You didn't kill the mark they said you were getting soft on us!" he gasped… urgh! I knew they would find out I told the women to hide but obviously she never hid well enough! I tore my knife out of the man's arm and sliced it across his throat causing instant death. I turned around to walk away and leave him here knowing no one would find out. I felt a strange feeling in my leg and then I felt the pain. I turned to see the man had moved he hadn't died maybe I had lost my touch I thought as I felt my scream escape my lips. GOD! I am so stupid I thought before the shadows clawed at me only causing me to scream out more as my vision blurred red.

Hope you liked!


End file.
